Hottest Love Story Continues:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: May I say more? This is a continuation of: "Red Hot Love", This is a Luke & B.J. Love Story, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions & thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!


**Hottest Love Story Continues:**

**It has been a year since that Luke & B.J. were dating, then he proposed to her, & she said "yes", she moved into the farm, & the Dukes & Davenports had grown into a bigger family, They got married in a Outdoor Ceremony, & 6 months later, Uncle Jesse passed on.**

**The Summer season came, & another heat wave hits Hazzard County, everyone is trying to find ways to stay cool, & Bo & Luke stopped inside "The Boar's Nest" for a couple of cold Beers, & she said this, as she lets out a whistle & smiling.**

B.J. (whistles & smiling): Well, well, If it isn't the two sexiest guys of all of Hazzard County coming into my Bar.

**Bo & Luke just blushed red & she teasingly exclaiming to them.**

B.J. (teasingly exclaiming): Well, they are blushing; I guess they are human after all!

**They greeted her, & Bo gave her a peck on the cheek, & Luke gave her a hot, passionate, kiss on the lips, He said this with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): You know I need my kiss to get my day started.

**She brought over their Beers, & they talked for awhile, then Luke & Bo left in "The General Lee" for the Back Forty on their farm.**

**Once they got there, Luke & Bo went shirtless, & began the hard work ahead of them, & then they took a break, they went home before anyone else, they were gonna clean themselves up, Daisy & B.J. came home, Bo was finished, & he said to his young cousin, who finished changing out of her work clothes.**

Bo: Come on, Daisy, Let's not keep Cooter waiting, plus we don't want to be late for the movie… Let's give these lovebirds some privacy.

**The Duke Beauty nodded, & chuckled, she said this to her cousin in agreement.**

Daisy (chuckling): Yeah, these lovebirds can't keep their hands off of each other.

**He winked at B.J. as he said that, then they left, she heard the shower going, & she knew that Luke would be there for awhile, & she would have time to make a romantic dinner.**

**She quickly changed into a sexy pair of shorts, & a Lacy Top, that you only tie by the strings, & then she proceeded to make the wonderful planned dinner. When it was done, Luke came in, looking sexy as ever, she looked over to him with a smile & thinking to herself.**

_**B.J. (smiling, thinking to herself): Damn, he always looks so good.**_

**She went over to greet him; she kissed him, & said this smiling.**

B.J. (smiling): Hey there, Plowboy.

**He returned the gesture, & grinning his sexy grin, as he said this back to her.**

Luke (grinning): Hey there, Sexy.

**He saw that dinner was done, & she said this to him smiling.**

B.J. (smiling): Let's sit down, Shall we?

**He nodded, & they sat down & ate the wonderful meal, then she noticed that during the meal that Luke was aching all over, & he went to relieve it. She said this to him in a commanding tone.**

B.J. (commanding): Stay here, I got just the cure for this.

**He nodded, & she came back with a blindfold, he chuckled, as she put it over his eyes, then he felt a shiver, as she slowly undid his buttons. She ran her hands up & down his muscular chest, causing him to shiver more, then she partly removed his shirt, & she did his back for him, he moaned out relieved of the pain.**

Luke (moaned out relieved): Ohhh!

**Then she undid the blindfold, she removed his shirt completely, kissed every front part of his body, then as she was kissing him, she went down his pants, & began to massage his growing desire for her. He was moaning loudly to show that he was loving her everlasting touches.**

Luke (moaning out loudly): Ohhh!

**She kept up with what she was doing to him, he couldn't stand it anymore, as they were kissing, he lifted her up, into his strong, tan, muscular arms, & brought her to their Bedroom to continue their lovemaking.**

**When they got to the Bedroom, they fell on the bed together, then they didn't stop kissing, Luke proceeded to undo the Lacy Top, that B.J. was wearing, & he was relieved that there was no bra in the way, then he lightly kissed every inch of her, & she shuddered this time, as he was lightly playing with each nipple of her breasts in his mouth, she let out a moan.**

B.J. (moaning out): Ohhh!

**Then she hungrily undid his pants, she relieved his growing desire, then for a third time Luke let out moan, this time it was huskily.**

Luke (huskily moaned out): Ohhh!

**They kept up, once again, they were in sync, & they were acting like they were the ones, who keep each other's desires & passions going, once they were done. B.J. said this smiling to her husband.**

B.J. (smiling): I love you, Lucas Duke.

**Luke smiled & said this to his wife, as he hugged her closer to him, in his strong arms.**

Luke (hugging her close to him, smiling): Right back at ya, Barbara Jean Duke.

**They fell asleep in each other's arms, in that hot summer night.**

End of: Hottest Love Story Continues:

***Balladeer: I just love a happy ending don't y'all***


End file.
